


Justify the Means

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Says Yes, Dean Winchester needs to use his words, Going to Hell, M/M, Michael in the Cage, Reapers, Revelations, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Truth, angel possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean asks for a door to Hell so he can say yes to Michael. Billie lets something slip that convinces him he'll survive it.





	Justify the Means

“Jessica? You lurking around ya big perv?” Dean called out.

 

“What now? You’re not in any immediate danger, Dean,” she appeared to startle him.

 

“Need to arrange some transportation. See, me, my angel, and a kickass witch need to run a quick errand downstairs. Pick up a little something and vamoose. You uh...the right gal for the job?”

 

Jessica crossed her arms. “I’m only here to keep tabs on you and your brother. I’m not a taxi service.”

 

Dean growled at her, “I just need a goddamn door. How dirty can your hands get from that?”

 

The reaper actually flinched. “Tell me why. I have to run this by my boss.”

 

“Yeah? She’s the who let me in the last time I needed a hall pass. We got business with Michael, alright? Need to work out a horse trade.”

 

Jessica disappeared on him just as quickly as she had revealed herself. Dean dug in his pocket for his phone. Cas and Rowena were nearby, waiting for the signal. They were gonna do this without Sam and it was tearing him up. Better to ask for forgiveness than beg for permission, he guessed.

 

“What the  _ hell _ are you up to now, Winchester?” Billie appeared. 

 

“We got an assload of problems all over the fucking place and I’m at the bottom of the ninth here. Jack...him and my mom are over there at the mercy of an even more psycho Michael than ours. If he gets a drop of Jack’s grace or gets him to open a rift...we’re all fucked.”

 

“Sounds like not my problem. Next.” Billie looked unamused.

 

“We need archangel grace. Lucifer is a bag of dicks, Gabriel is in the wind...so that leaves Michael. He gives us grace we have a spell to pull my family out.”

 

“You got two more minutes,” she warned.

 

“Fine! Rowena’s calling up Michael. Me and Cas are telling him what's going on then I’m saying  _ yes _ . Cas grabs the grace. Then I hijack his ass to Heaven. It’s out of juice and he makes a hell of a battery.”

 

That piqued her interest. “If Heaven shuts down...every soul reaped would be released on Earth. Even if I had the resources...I can’t put those human souls in Purgatory or Hell or...the Empty. You...Winchesters! Always the Winchesters. You, Sam, Castiel…”

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Death had slipped. Dean wasn’t supposed to know that. “When he dies...permanently...he dies as Castiel Winchester.”

 

“He’s our brother.”

 

“Beloved  _ husband _ of Dean Winchester,” Billie snarked.

 

Dean shook his head. “No...no. You’re just fucking with me. I don’t need the head games. I need a door. Or do I have to kamikaze my in?”

 

Billie winked at him. “Jessica will assist you. Just the door, nothing else.”

 

Dean kicked the nearest object, sending it clattering against the wall. “Sonofabitch!” His voice echoed in the now empty room. He braced himself against the wall. “Wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this.” He broke the skin of his knuckles against the drywall.

 

“Looks like you get your way.  _ Again _ .” Jessica looked a little miffed this time. “Well? Get your dream team here. I’d rather get this over with.”

 

“Just...give me a minute. Having a little personal crisis here.” Dean huffed a few quick breaths. He glared at his phone before dialing. “We got the door. See you in a few.” He hung up before Cas could get a word in.

 

***

 

Rowena worked her magic to call up the cage first. It brought back painful memories for all three of them. Rowena was trembling in body and voice when she summoned Michael. Dean and Castiel hung back to watch.

 

“Dean, I...there  _ has _ to be another way.” Cas braced Dean’s elbows.

 

“I’m gonna come out the other side of this, Cas. I promise you.”

 

“How can you say that?”

 

“Because...because I come back for  _ you _ . I…” he still can’t find the words. Dean stepped back and cast his eyes up. “You weren’t supposed to...but now I know and…”

 

“Dean...you’re not making any sense.”

 

“Fuck it.” Dean surged forward, pressing his lips to Castiel’s as both hands held his face. It was rough and heated but melted into something...softer. “I’m coming back, Cas.”

 

Cas leaned into his touch. “I believe you.”

 

“I get lost...even for a minute...you tug on our bond and…” Dean trailed off. “Keeps me from going off the deep end. The Mark...Amara...you’re what pulls me back. I know the timing is shit, okay? And maybe I’m not saying what you wanna hear. But I do, Cas. You know?”

 

“I know. Me, too. When this is over…”

 

Dean nodded before pulling Cas into a crushing embrace. He dropped his hand to take Castiel’s and give it a reassuring squeeze. After a deep breath they made their way towards Michael.

 

He didn’t look like Adam. He looked like John Winchester when he was younger. Dean wasn’t expecting that. The archangel paced and muttered.

 

“Michael? It’s me...Castiel. Do you remember me?” 

 

Michael looked up through the bars. “Fire. Holy fire.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Sorry. I was trying to keep you and Lucifer from killing each other.”

 

“He’s gone,” was Michael’s clipped response.

 

“Listen, Mikey. Let me run something down for you. Luci knocked up a human and made a nephilim. Kid’s name is Jack. He opened a rift to an Apocalypse World where you won and earth went to shit.  _ That  _ Michael wants to use him to get a door open to this world and he’s planning on fucking us three ways from Sunday. So I’m gonna need some grace to get our boy back before that happens. My mom’s over there, too. In exchange you get a ride upstairs. Heaven’s on a brownout and it needs your mojo to keep the gears grinding. Maybe even Luci’s, too. So you gotta play nice and stow your crap or we got ghost or zombies or whatever up to our asses.” Dean cut straight to the point. 

 

“Need a vessel.”

 

Dean tapped his chest. “Archangel Uber, right here. But I’m in the driver’s seat. I’m hitting the eject button soon as I get my end of the deal. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it.”

 

Michael looked over his cage. “Deal. Let me out.”

 

Dean turned to Cas and braced his shoulders. “He tries to hang on...it’s a yes to  _ you. _ You hop in and yank him outta me. You got my consent.” He leaned forward for one last kiss. “Alright. Let’s do this. Yes...Michael.”

 

The man who looked like John went up in white light, floating through the bars and into Dean’s mouth. Blue flashed behind green eyes. A massive spanse of wings stretched out in ominous shadows behind Dean.

 

“Dean?” Cas tentatively asked.

 

The blue disappeared. “Do it, Cas. Take the grace,” Dean said through gritted teeth. He bared his throat for Cas to cut. Cas held out a small vial to collect enough for the spell. 

 

“Heal, Michael,” Cas commanded. Dean’s flesh knit together.

 

Blue grace flashed again. “My true vessel. Stretching my wings. I can fight the other Michael in this.”

 

_ Not part of the deal, asshole. _

 

“Consider it. I can retrieve the nephilim and human. I can defeat their Michael. Then I will resign myself to the Host,” Michael-Dean offered.

 

Dean pleaded from behind his eyes to Cas.  _ I just want this to be over. Tell me what to do, here. _

 

“I don’t know! As long as Michael exists he’a a threat. This is your decision, Dean. We agreed to do whatever it takes. I’ll support you either way. Just as long as you keep your promise.”

 

Michael frowned. “You...love him. And he...loves you. You would both put this above anything. You have before.”

 

“I do, Michael. It’s true. I love Dean,” Cas admitted.

 

_ I love Castiel.  _

 

“Protect the people I love, Michael. Please.” Cas looked near tears.

 

_ Beam us up, Mikey. You get one shot at Michael then you bail. I just want our family back. _

 

Michael retreated and let Dean come forward. “Cas? Let’s get outta here.” He motioned for Rowena and led the way back out of Hell with Cas’ hand firmly in his. Sam was going to be so pissed but to Dean the end justified the means. They’d stop Michael, get their family back, recharge Heaven...and he’d finally show Castiel what was in his heart.


End file.
